


History of Israelites in Westeros

by tolkiensring22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Christian Bible, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Christianity, Gen, Israel, Judaism, One Shot, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkiensring22/pseuds/tolkiensring22
Summary: What if Ancient Israelites lived in Westeros?
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	History of Israelites in Westeros

**HISTORY OF ISRAELITES IN WESTEROS**

  
3000 years before Aegon landed on the coast of Westeros, there was a man named Abraham, who lived in forests of Qohor. He worshiped many false gods in his youth, but the true God, the Lord, appeared to him. Abraham’s great-grandson, Joseph, was sold later as a slave into Valyria and grew to great position and his all kin and people came to live in Valyria. But after 700 years, Abraham’s family became a nation and Valyrians started to fear them and made them slaves and even killed all firstborns of the peoplevnow called Israelites, named after Abraham’s grandson, son of Isaac, Jacob, who wrestled with God. 

Now, a Valyrian princess, named Daenyra, took one Israelite boy and named him Moses. And Moses was raised as a Valyrian. However, he killed a slavemaster who was beating his Israelite kinsmen and after that, he run away to land of Qohor and there he became a shepherd. There, on mount Sinai, he talked with God of Israel, who revealed Himself to Moses by name Yahweh. He talked with Moses face to face, out of the burning bush. And Moses came back to Valyria, and throug him, the Lord attacked Valyria with Ten Plagues. And then Valyrians set Israelites free. However, Valyrians changed their mind and started chasing after Israeltes with their dragons and army. But God was with Israel on that day, and He separated the Narrow Sea and Israel passed through it, led by Moses. And when Valyrians started to go through it, God raised the waves and drowned Valyrians, their armies and their dragons. And then Israelites wandered the deserts of Dorne for 40 years. And Moses died there, in Dorne. After that, Israelites began conquest, led by Joshua, Moses’s succesor. And they conquered all the lands from river Blueburn to river Wendwater. 

After death of Joshua, they turned to other, false gods and continuously abandoned the Lord. And because of this idolatry, Lord was giving them over to surrounding nations or Dornishmen, Stormlander, Reachmen, Andals and attacking invasions of Valyrians. Each time they would repent and the Lord would send them a judge to deliver them. Among these were Ehud, Gideon, Samson, Deborah, Jephthah and Samuel. Judges ruled Israel for 400 years. After that, the Lord gave them a king, like other nations had them, a man named Saul. But Saul sinned in sight of the Lord, and Lord took kingdom from him and gave it to David, son of Jesse, who killed a seven and a half feet tall man Goliath of Tarth, a Stormlander. But after death of David’s grandson, Solomon, kingdom was divided in two-Israel and Judah. In Judah, House David continued to rule, but in Israel, many houses changed. In that time, both Israel and Judah turned from the Lord many times and the Lord sent them prophets. Among these were Elijah, Elisha, Hosea, Isaiah, Jeremiah and Ezekiel. But people rarely listened to them.

700 years after the kingdom was split, Israel was destroyed by Storm King, Quarlton the Conqueror, in time when king Hoshea ruled. Judah survived for 300 years more. In that time, king Ahaziah II conquered the lands of Israel from Storm King Boldric III Durrandon, and thus Israel was united again. But in time of King Zedekiah, Nymeria, the Warrior Queen came to shores of Westeros and she destroyed the lands of Israel, and the temple of the Lord, that was built by Solomon, was torn to the ground. Zedekiah was captured by Nymeria. Zedekiah was blinded and his sons murdered. Thus, House of David stopped reigning after 1000 years of reign, but the bloodline continued in captivity. And Israelites spent 70 years of captivity in Dorne. After the captivity was over, they rebuilt the Temple of Solomon and the high priests began to rule over them. 

After 300 years, House of Maccabees came to power in Judea (new name for Israel), and the most powerful of these Maccabean kings was Ormund Jannaeus. He waged war on Stormlands and conquered lands from Blackhaven to Greenstone and even laid siege on Storm’s End, but failed to conquer it. Then, another 300 years passed, and behold, Aegon, the son of Aerion, landed on the coast of Westeros with his sister-wives, Rhaenys and Visenya, and their dragons. And After battles of Field of Fire and the Last Storm, king Rehoboam Maccabean swore loyalty to Aegon and his wives, but contemporary historians mention that he bowed his head to Aegon, not bent the knee. 

  
"We Jews bow only to the Lord, our God. Not even my servants bow to me.” Aegon was not angry at this. Rehoboam then helped Aegon in his conquest of Westeros. Maccabees continued to rule as Paramounts of Judea. During the Dance of the Dragons, Uzziah Maccabean stood at the side of Rhaenyra Targayen. He died in the war and his son, Othniel, succeeded him. After Othniel, who ruled 15 years, the Paramount became his son, Athaliah. Athaliah ruled 23 years and died. He was then succeeded by his son Simon, called Aegon. Simon ruled for 17 years and died. He was succeeded by his son, Zedekiah. And Zedekiah fought on the side of Daemon, the Red Dragon, on the Redgrass Field. There Zedekiah was shot by arrows of Bloodraven. And with him, House of Maccabees died out. That happened in tenth year of Zedekiah’s rule. 

And Daeron Targaryen appointed a man named Chileab, to be Paramount of Judea. But when the great sickness spread over Westeros, Chileab died, with his king Daeron, after 13 years of rule. His younger brother, Eliphelet, became new Paramount, but Eliphelet was hated by his vassals, and he was killed, after 19 years of rule, by Herod, son of Antipater the Tyroshian. And Maekar, Targaryen king, allowed Herod, the stranger, to rule over Judea. He was a greedy and evil man, and he even called himself king of Judea. Interestingly enough, Maekar had no problem with this boasting of his. And Herod ruled 38 years. Then he died, and Judea was not united, but divided, because Aerys II, was sitting on the Iron Throne in that time, and he divided Judea between Herod’s three sons: Lyonel, Aegon and Gerold. These three were as evil as their father.

  
On the great feast in Harrenhal, before the Tourney, prince Rhaegar Targaryen sang a song, so beautiful that it made Lyanna Stark, daughter of Rickard, Warden of the North, to cry. Yet, altough everyone agrees it was a beautiful song, no one recorded it and no one from the lands out of Judea said what song it was, and for good reason. For Gamaliel, son of Simeon, son of Hillel, remembered the song (it is he who educated Rhaegar when he was little), together with other Jewish guesta at the feast. Why did no one said what song it was? It is because Rhaegar denied gods of the guests and he sang a psalm of David, in which David called the Lord his Shepherd. And so, Rhaegar called the Lord his Shepherd and denied the gods of Valyria, his forefathers’ gods, gods of the Rhoynar, his wife’s gods, gods of the Andals, his people’s gods, and gods of the Children, his lady Lyanna’s gods, and continued at the last:

"Praise the God of gods, Hallelujah! For His loving mercy endures forever, Hallelujah! Praise the Lord of lords, Hallelujah! For His loving mercy endures forever, Hallelujah! Praise the King of kings, Hallelujah! For His loving mercy endures forever, Hallelujah!”

Some even say that on that night, Rhaegar circumsised himself. 

When Rhaegar and his lady Lyanna ran, they first ran to Israel. There, Annas, the Lord’s High Priest, married them to one another. In a delusion that Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna, Westeros was plunged into war. The Mad King executed Rickard Stark and his eldest son Brandon. Then, Robert Baratheon, Lyanna’s betrothed, started a war to win her back. And Seven Kingdoms were split in two, one side for Aerys, another for Robert. Lyonel and Gerold stood on the side of Aerys, while Aegon stood with Robert. Aegon was murdered by his brothers at the battle of Blueburn. On the other hand, Lyonel fell with Rhaegar on the Trident, while Gerold was killed when Tywin Lannister sacked King’s Landing, when the Mad King was killed by Jamie Lannister, member of his Kingsguard. Then Robert Baratheon became king of the Andals, the Jews, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Judea was not given to any new ruler, but came under direct rule of the Crown, but it didn’t became part of the Crownlands, but remained a distinct kingdom.

In the time of Robert’s kingship, a man of God, named John the Baptist, a Jew and son of Zechariah, the priest of God, preached the kingdom of God and rigtheousness and virtue. He knew the truth, that Cersei Lannister, Robert’s wife, begat children with her own brother, and he rebuked her many times. So Cersei paid a whore named Iliana to dance for Robert and ask for John the Baptist’s head in return. And Cersei got the head of this righteous man on the platter. It was about this time that Eddard Stark became new Hand of the King and because of John’s death, lord Stark started to suspect the parenthood of Cersei’s children. But after Robert’s death, Eddard was beheaded by Joffrey ,"Baratheon”.

About him, Flavius Josephys rigthly said:

"One would not be mistaken to think that his name was Aerys III, and not Joffrey, that he was a Targaryen, and not a Baratheon (or Lannister), for he indeed was mad. Had he lived, he would have probably been worse than Aerys the Mad himself.”

And after Robert’s death, Westeros was split, and many so-called kings appeared. Some of them wanted to claim the Iron Throne, while others sought independence for their regions. Among those who competed for Iron Throne were Stannis Baratheon, Robert’s brother, Aegon Blackfyre, who claimed himself to be son of Rhaegar, he was called Young Griff, and a Dragon Queen from the East, who brough dragons back into the world. She was the daughter of Aerys. Among these also appeared the lost son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, Aemon Targaryen, whom his uncle Eddard raised as his bastard son, under name Jon Snow. In that time, there also appeared the Others, the old demons from the North, they almost destroyed Westeros and brought the second Long Night, until they were defeated at the Trident by united forces of all Westeros. 

It was about this time, when it was not known who is king, that there appeared, in Judea, another man of God, whose origins were from Nazareth. This man was called Jesus. He performed mighty and wonderful works, but the Jewish authorities conspired against him and had Him, because He said He was the Son of God. But some among the Jews still loved Him.

About Him, Josephus said: "He was an innocent man. A strange man, but innocent. Some have said he was a sorcerer, but his works were too mighty and wonderful to be the work of the Devil. He must have been a prophet of God. After his death, his disciples claimed that God raised him from the dead and that he sat at the right hand of God. The tribe of Christians claims he is the Christ, the Messiah, and this tribe was not extinct to these days.”

Indeed, Tywin was in Judea and he wanted to set Jesus of Nazareth free, but Jewish authorities did not listen, and Tywin listened to them and sentenced Him to the cross. Above His head was written His charge, "King of the Jews”. After three days, He appeared to His disciples and was raised from the dead. They called Him Lord, and confessed that He is the Son of God, and that whoever believes in Him will be saved. Afterwards, one of His Apostles went to the Wall and resurrected Jon Snow from the dead. And when the daughter of the Mad King burned King’s Landing, Christians and those who followed them were saved from flame, for Angel of the Lord appeared to Apostle Peter, in the night before city was burned and told them to run. Peter warned the whole city, but few listened to him beside the Christians themselves. And then the Dragon Queen was murdered, but not before she gave birth to son of Aemon Targaryen (who died in fight against the Others), and named him Eddard. Now, Eddard’s regent became false Aegon, and this Aegon persecuted the Christians. And afterward, when Eddard became mature, he also continued to persecute Christians. Yet they continued to confess their faith and they didn’t denied that Christ is the Son of God. To this day, they wait for His return, when He will set the Kingdom of God and be it’s king.


End file.
